


I can fuck you better (Edited)

by larrystylinson891



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Bad Boy Harry, Bottom Louis, Louis in Lace, Louis in Panties, Louis is a crossdresser, M/M, Omega Louis, Top Harry, a little bit of Nick and Harry but not that much promise, sorry its short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 21:22:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3784711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrystylinson891/pseuds/larrystylinson891
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No we're not dating, but he's still MINE!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can fuck you better (Edited)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this sucks.

Summary: Louis and Nick hate each other more than anything in the whole world so, when Nick gets himself a sexy new alpha Louis needs to make him his.

Louis' p.o.v.

I don't think I will ever be able to get hard again, not after watching the sight infront of me. Nick Grimtwat was currently snogging one of the sexiest alpha's in our high school. I curse at myself for not making a move sooner, I mean I have wanted him since I first saw him. He has triggered my heat more then a couple times, and the fact that he is snogging with my enemy right now is so not okay. "Hand me a trash can so I can throw up please." I say causing all of my friends to look at me.

"Just stop looking at them, and go get yourself some of your own alpha cock." Liam says making me roll his eyes. The thing about Mr. Liam Payne is he already found his damn mate the cute little blonde boy sitting on his lap so, therefore he doesn't understand the fucking struggle.

"Babe Louis wants that alpha cock, more now then ever." Niall says.

"You know what fuck this, I'll be back." I say throwing my drink on the ground thankfully none spilling on my outfit. Black shorts, black crop top, with a gray sweater, and some black heels. I made my way over to the gross looking snogging session pushing Nick off of Harry making him land on his bum. "Come." I say grabbing Harry's hand dragging him away towards my laughing friends.

"Louis I was kind of busy." He says as we reach a table which I jump on pulling him to stand between my legs.

"Now your busy with me." I say gripping his shirt bringing his lips to mine creating a hot and heated snog session.

"Um excuse me I'm pretty sure I had him first." Nick calls from behind Harry making me to smirk.

"Well he obviously wants him now because he sure in the hell didn't go back to you." Zayn says making Niall ohh rather loudly. I grab Harry's hair as my other hand guides his hands to my bum and thigh.

"Mmm, you wanna go upstairs?" Harry asks as he pulls away.

"Mhmm." I hum jumping off the counter pulling him along with me. Almost everybody turned to look at us smirking. Everybody knew we would end up together in the end. We walk upstairs only breaking lips when Harry almost tripped a drunk naked guy sleeping in the middle of the hall. When we finally enter a random bedroom I pull off Harry's shirt moaning at his amazing abs. He pulls all of my clothes off leaving me in my black lace panties. "I can fuck you better." I whisper against his lips pulling on his trousers.

"What?" He asks pulling away from my lips to look in my eyes.

"I can fuck you better than Nick ever could." I say making him smirk.

"I pretty sure I'm the one thats fucking you." Said boy says pulling off both his pants and trousers in one go. He pulls my panties off as well attaching his mouth to my awating neck. I needed his mouth on me so bad. His tongue ran over my collar bones stopping to suck in every stop around my collar bones, finally after what felt like forever he started suck on the bumps from my collar bones.

"God Harry your so big." I moan feeling his cock drag on my leg, he was a solid 10 inches.

"Do you want it baby? Do you want to suck it or do you want me to just fuck you with it nice and hard against the bed?" The curly haired boy said eyes turning almost black.

"Just fuck me, I can't wait any longer." I say grabbing his cock in my hand pumping it slowly.

"Do you need to be prepped?" He asks grabbing a packet of lube from his pants.

"Mhmm." I hum as he starts dragging his middle finger around my awaiting hole making me produce a crazy amout of slick. His middle finger enter me first, slowly dragging in and out of me. "More.." I moan as he pushes another finger in. He slides his ring finger in picking up his speed trying hard to find my prostate but always failing. This of course pissing him off which causes him to slam his index finger in making me scream out. He finishes prepping me after a couple of minutes grabbing the lube and spreading it on his cock taking in how wrecked I looked. He lined his tip with my hole thrusting in without warning bottoming out almost instanlty. "Oh god it feels like you split me in half." I say as he drags his cock out thrusting back in harder. 

"God Louis, where have you been?" Harry asks picking up his speed hitting my prostate dead on.

"Holy fuck Harry!" I scream out ignoring his question, instead pulling his curls so his face was in front of mine. He kissed me tenderly as he fucked into me harder. "I'm gonna cum." I say as Harry thrusts into me a couple more times causing me to cum all over both of us. He slowed down after that causing me to feel his knot catching onto my hole.

"In or out Louis?" He asks picking up his pace.

"In in oh god Harry in please." I beg as he pushes his knot in.

"Oh god Louis I am so close." He says looking down at me before grabbing my neck to kiss me.Harry's knot pops causing me to moan. "Oh god Louis." He says bitting my neck mating myself and him. As if instantly I felt him, I mean like really felt him. I have his memories now, I know everything about him. All I could think about was Harry.

"Harry....." I drawl out as he licks over the bond spot.

"Now your all mine." He growls in my ear making me moan.

"Yours." I say smirking because I once again took something from Nick.


End file.
